


Любовь

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Tales from the Loop (TV)
Genre: AU, Amputation, Body Modification, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Physical Disability, Romance, Watercolors, prothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Серия артов по мотивам макси “Бесконечный сарай”.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бесконечный сарай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921267) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena). 



> АУ по миру сериала “Tales from the Loop”.


End file.
